


When to Stop

by irisbleufic



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Recovery, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering the extent of your limits is never an easy process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in December of 2008.

Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it.

If there's anything that _fails_ to surprise Nicholas, it's that they're on pretty even footing. If he's honest with himself, he's only ever done this a handful of times—meaning once with that shy, smart girl who'd been in his graduating class at Canterbury and then the disaster that had been Janine, _period_ , most of which he'd blocked out.

Danny, on the other hand, hasn't done this at _all_ ; he doesn't reckon that abortive attempts at sixth-form snogging count. The only difference being that he doesn't seem terribly fussed about that. Nicholas is, on the other hand, _very_ fussed, relatively even scores aside. Danny doesn't reckon there's any point in that, either. He's perfectly happy to kiss Nicholas again and linger over it this time, one hand cupped to Nicholas's cheek with his usual, effortless tenderness. Nicholas shivers in spite of himself.

"Are you afraid of what the neighbors'll say?" Danny asks, his tone soft and understanding. "I hate to break it to you, but mine say plenty. They wouldn't recognize a movie-night if it hit 'em upside the head. Half the town already knows."

"If there were anything _to_ know," laughs Nicholas, nervously. Danny's cheek is smooth with the faintest trace of stubble. He leans forward and rests his forehead against Danny's, sighing. "Although I suppose that, considering _this_ , there is."

Danny's laughing with him now, and somehow it's no longer awkward at _all_.

*****

On the flip-side, it's something of a different story.

In spite of his initial confidence, Danny proves a bit shy. Nicholas supposes he can understand that: he'd been taunted for his roundness as a child, but he'd always felt fortunate to have grown out of it by his early teens. For Danny, having never outgrown it, the matter must still rankle. Nicholas slides his sweating palms from Danny's exposed collarbone down to his stomach and murmurs, haltingly, that he _wants this_.

And just like that, Danny's trousers loosen and fall. Funny, but it doesn't take much, and Nicholas isn't sure which of them got to his fly first. Doesn't matter. Danny's kissing Nicholas again—slowly, _worshipfully_ —and it's all Nicholas can do to keep his hands steady at Danny's waist.

When Danny touches _him_ , down they go. In a tangle of limbs and mumbled apologies, the only thing standing between bliss and hilarity is that the bed's still pristine, not even unmade. Nicholas's newly prepared cottage has become their honeymoon suite.

"What's so funny?" asks Danny. His cock's pressed against Nicholas's belly, and coherent thought has grown difficult. " _Nicholas_?"

"I've switched off," Nicholas whispers in near-amazement. His mind's gone blank. 

The only fitting answer is a kiss, then a tug at Danny's pants to let him know he means business. Danny's groan seizes them both, urgent and welcome. Nicholas's fingertips graze over Danny's scars and settle at the small of his back. Shedding their shorts is curt, desperate work.

"So you have," Danny sighs, and bliss folds them close, holds them under.

*****

What _does_ take Nicholas by surprise is that Danny is quiet when he comes.

Groans fade to moans fade to whimpers, followed by the brief sting of Danny's teeth at Nicholas's shoulder, and then, breathless, he clings and shudders in silence. All the while, Nicholas cradles him with both eyes closed, his mouth half open against Danny's forehead and his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. He's not far behind, and he's not likely to hold himself back. The thought floods Nicholas with momentary dread.

Danny's holding _him_ now, saying, "S'all right, then. _Really_ it is."

Danny's hand on him is all at once coaxing, reverent, and sure. And so, propriety be damned, he shouts with the sheer relief of it, of knowing he hasn't lost Danny or even _himself_ in simply learning to just _let go_ for once in his sorry life. Nicholas's release rolls off him in waves, and Danny seems to take more pleasure in this than he'd taken on his own account. Nicholas slumps, finally, shaken; he seeks Danny's mouth only to find it waiting. In stark contrast to Danny's warmth, the room's unbearably cold.

"Let's get you covered," Danny murmurs against Nicholas's cheek. "You've caught a chill."

 _No_ , thinks Nicholas, once they're cleaned up and settled in. _Not in the least_.


End file.
